


Half a Millennium and Counting.

by 2light4darkness



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: F/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Points of View, Resentment, Sex, kids fooling around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2light4darkness/pseuds/2light4darkness
Summary: In every monkey sleeps another. One who’s not amused at being woken by Lirin and Goku’s activities that are more frequently happening.





	Half a Millennium and Counting.

**Author's Note:**

> Author: Vamp.  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own twisted mind and the shadow bunny’s.  
> Apologies for the muse eating the prompt and then heading for the hills on this one. Prompt: Jealousy.

Half a Millennium and Counting.

I want to scream. I want to cover my ears and block out all the offensive sounds in this cheap hotel room.   
For once the room had been ours alone. That is, it was until she dropped by like some cat in heat drenched in that much-sweeter scent of female arousal compared to the musk and rock salt of Goku‘s own.   
Not sharing with the others of our little traveling freak show had sounded like a small mercy, a little time apart from the trio and their petty affronts, and all I had wanted was to carve a new gaping hole for Konzen… no, that’s not right he’s called Genjo sanzo now. After all this, the next time we meet there will be no flashy words to dull my serrated resentment. My point will be revealed to the unbelieving priest in more than just a few bloody scratches dished out when in my usual blind rage. He will be less than happy when he finds out his pet’s been screwing around with the queen of tom boys.

I just can‘t figure it out: you take a small 500-year nap, and the whole world changes overnight. A prissy blond bureaucratic lapdog becomes a gun-obsessed holy than thou bitch. Not to mention that my chain-smoking bookworm had somehow given up smoking, taken upon himself all the guilt of mankind, and suddenly become everyone’s maid. At least the flirtatious general is still the same if you looked past the cosmetic surface changes and slight narrowing of his once epic sexual horizons.

“You’re wet and sticky.”

Growling silently at the idiot girl’s childish attempt to make a double entendre. 'I’d love to make the girl wet with my own distinctive technique.'  
while one of her hands was down Goku’s open pants groping at the growing erection confined there. Once more I attempt to ignore them. I am hoping that by some godsend I can temper my feelings towards their recurrent foolish encounters, since I am forced to endure, from halting beginnings through to their tart feeling ends.

Still I grouse, as they are locked in a fumbling amateurish kiss, and Goku reaches down between her open fly, touching Lirin’s exposed vibrant red tight curls and dips a finger tentatively in to run the length of her damp cleft. My attention flaring at the female essences that now permeated the air around his fingers as he licks them clean like a cat’s paw. I can’t help but reminisce about other times we have licked with such abandon at sticky solutions coating our fingers.

“Mmm…So good, baby,” he croons to her, and I fight back the urge to scream at his silliness. Any food is delightful when your starving and my fast has yet to be broken, unlike his.

Soft, round copper-brown globes was grasped, Goku’s hands cupping and lifting Lirin’s breasts in each hand. 'I’d love to crush them.' Both of them are now semi-nude on top of the crumpled sheets of a single bed. I watch as Goku brushes his fingers over the aroused nipples before dropping his head and tracing each aureola with the tip of his tongue before properly sucking the hardened buds. The leggy red-headed girl is becoming louder, no longer restraining herself to half-smothered moans of excitement. 

Goku’s phallus jerks against her belly like a restless serpent. The dusky brown cock extended from there it was rooted among a wiry thicket of pubes, glazing at its blunt domed-shaped head. Half-pulled back, the foreskin reveals the bare helm is slippery with pre-cum from the boy’s desire for what the demon princess is offering him. 'Would she make the same advances to me?'

“Oh yes. Harder, Goku,” she demands urgently.

Kami, can’t she ever shut her mouth for just five minuets?

Lirin’s bitten and broken nails run down Goku’s back not enough to leave bloody furrows, but leaving pink tracks that still are going to stand out on the copper-skinned boy. Goku whimpers in delight, still hovering curved above Lirin like a descending earth angel. The silvery flash of latex catches my eye as Goku rolls on a condom over his sun-kissed, hard cock; I balk at yet another change since my sleep, but reluctantly credit him for his maturity.

He moves into a better arrangement over his lover; as always, he is oblivious to my imprisoned watching, my disgusted state. Goku reaches round and caresses Lirin’s nether lips, stretched wide by the pair’s new position on the bed. His unschooled, but nimble fingers discovered her clit hood as she squirms and squeals ecstatic below him, rubbing it with its own fleshy cowl. 'How I would love to bight at her little sensitive nub, watch as she trashed helpless, traversing the dangerous path between pleasure and pain that I would command.' Moving on to her vulva and the tiny rosebud of Lirin’s anus, the boy touches all her special private areas, delighted at the reactions the girl in his arms gave.

“Yes, fuck me,” she urges, spearing herself on his dick, no longer able to control her desire to have Goku lodged inside her tight, narrow heat. 'Kami she is tight, not a virgin, but still unbroken and shiny in her newness to sex.'

Grinding metaphysical teeth together at how her burbling, squeaking voice grates on my nerves. It’s bad enough to have to hear their slapping wet fleshy bodies clashing in rhythmic torture as they fuck on the squeaking, thin single bed. Goku has the wanton she-wolf Lirin on her back, her legs spread in welcome, as he dives into her slick hole over and over again. Her lupine green eyes hold his molten gold without blinking while they move synchronized. Her tits bounce like fleshy mountains with the force of each of his strong thrusts. I watch helpless while he rings Lirin’s neck with a flurry of overly-gentle kisses, making the female demon arch up into a taut bow. 'Of course, hands ringing her slender neck would be my personal choice.' Her nipples are small hard pebbles now: dark rose peaks on the rounded mounds of her substantial breasts. 

Thud, squeak, thud. 

How long can they go on? At least she is not riding his cock this time round, that little thrilling occurrence had Goku reduced to screaming far too easily much to Lirin’s delight and my own venomous animosity to the she-wolf.

The thought of all this raw, energetic sex Lirin was monopolizing out of Goku was somewhat harrowing, heart wrenching even. It was not as if I could in any substantial way alleviate my own confounded situation. And the worst part was I knew this wasn’t the last time this would happen. I’d been subjected to this torture before, and with certainly it would repeatedly happen unless they was found out by one of the other three. The vigor of youthful hormones being what it is how could they not cave in and surrender to their ardent sexual requirements.

Suddenly, Goku’s form went rigid. His head arched up towards the ceiling, his large golden eyes abruptly unfocused and unseeing. Hidden in the shadows a phantom spectator to their carnal display, I can only listen with disdain. A sharp cry reverberated about the room, quintessence of joy: Lirin and Goku’s joint earth-shattering orgasm. Not that I can share this event, its worse than having a cock ring chock back all the compressed need. Its all cosmic light shows washing all around me and none of the sensation, to always have these endorphins bouncing around, building up to crisis point, yet forever denied that last step into orgasm.

As they lay there, basking in the after glow, entangled together like bindweed, his body and her body almost blended into one solid, asymmetrical form. Bitter is the taste flooding my mouth from the fruit of knowledge: that I can never be touched like that, that I will never feel as Goku can. Just the stupid grin plastered to his face alone makes my boiling blood congeal into something as frozen and brittle as hoar frost.

Let them have their soft balmy moments of tender love. I cannot deny him his chance at life, to feel human sentiment and be embraced by others. After all, I am just a lone apparition from their past; each of the others has been allowed to move on. The men this youth once played with so long ago are no more, just shadowy templates arranged over the face's of the friends son Goku and I now journey with to the far distant west.

**Author's Note:**

> Vamp: There, there I'm sure they will get it out there system soon.


End file.
